Confessions of the Heart
by hushhushyou
Summary: Title says all. [SasukexSakura oneshot.]


I have this disease called, "Imakecrappyoneshots-monia" It's very rare and it's only curable by reviews xD. No jk. Anyway, this came to me when I was listening to one of the Naruto Nippon recordings with Sugiyama Noriaki (voice actor of Uchiha Sasuke). And he did this message thing for the fans and I just couldn't resist from making a oneshot on it. Now I'm not sure if anyone had this idea but I hope not! Well, please read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not in any way associated with Naruto or any of Kishimoto's characters. Sometimes I have dreams though, where I'm 'associated' with Sasuke. Heh jk -blushes-

_Italics_ – someone is thinking and/or flashback.

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Konoha. The sky was a rich shade of royal blue with few clouds scattered around. The sun at its brightest, shined and gave the town a feel of warmness. The weather seemed just right with an exception of some wind. _It's perfect. _Thought a petite girl with short pink tresses and bright green eyes, while strolling around the town. She was heading towards a bridge. In fact, it was the bridge where Team 7 would usually meet up. Although, today there was no meeting, it was a day off for most of the jounins. But even though, she halted and looked around. No one was there. Not that that was unusual, she hadn't expected anyone yet anyway. So she walked onto the bridge and laid her arms on the railing. She lowered her head to gaze at her reflection through the currents of the water below. There were some cherry blossoms dispersed in the water. Wondering where they had come from, she turned her head to see a cherry blossom tree planted beside the river. She smiled as a light breeze passed and had made a few of the cherry blossoms to land atop her. She picked one up and carefully placed it between her hair and ear.

"Such a pretty flower for an ugly hag like you." A voice came out of nowhere.

"Shut up Sai." Sakura hissed. Sai chuckled as he came to stand beside her.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone."

"Hmph. Whatever." Sakura crossed her arms.

"It's a day off you know. So what're you doing here?" Sai inquired as he eyed the flower in Sakura's hair.

"I'd like to ask you the same question."

"Well it's a lovely day and I decided to take a walk. Then as I was, I so happened to find you here looking as if you were waiting for someone." Sai watched as Sakura turned her head in defiance.

"Well for your info, I am waiting for someone. Not that that's any of your concern really." Sakura glared at the man beside her from the corner of her eye. Sai smirked in amusement.

"What's with the bitterness? Have I done something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I mean, it's not like you have any manners that you should work on." Sakura replied sarcastically.

"You shall teach me then? If my manners are that inadequate."

"No thanks, I have other business to attend to. Maybe another day."

"Hm. Alright. So then I guess I'll leave you to resume your waiting. Have fun, hag." And Sai walked off chuckling to himself. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh before returning to stare into the water. '_I so happened to find you here looking as if you were waiting for someone.' _Sakura smiled as she recalled the earlier events of the day before she had arrived at the bridge.

**_Flashback_**

_Sakura had just finished her duties at the hospital and decided to go home to take a quick shower. As she walked on the path towards her apartment, Naruto had come up to her with a huge grin on his face. Sakura, irritated because she hadn't gotten to shower for two days due to the heavy training that Tsunade had put her under, smiled and greeted him. _

_"Hey Naruto. What's with the goofy smile on your face?"_

"_Me and Hinata are finally together!"_

"_Congratulations. I'm happy for you both." Sakura said monotonously before attempting to walk past Naruto._

"_Wait Sakura-chan! We want you to be the bridesmaid for our wedding!" Naruto cried out._

"_What? Are you serious? You both are getting married already?" Sakura shrieked incredulously._

"_Heh no. I just wanted to let you know, that when we do, we want you to be the bridesmaid." Naruto smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes._

"_Okay, that's great. Now let me leave so I can shower." Naruto nodded and ran towards Ichiraku while Sakura sped towards her apartment. But before she could reach it, Ino had stopped her abruptly._

"_Hey forehead! Help me deliver these flowers to Shikamaru."_

"_Ino.. I really don't have time to deli-"_

"_Come on. It won't take long!" Ino insisted as she pulled Sakura towards Shikamaru's house. As soon as they got there (and Ino had successfully gotten into another argument with Shikamaru), Sakura shoved the flowers into Shikamaru's hands and left Ino and him to argue more. She raced towards her apartment once again before anyone else could bother her. As soon as she opened the door and dropped her belongings onto the table though, the phone had rung._

"_Who in the world could be calling me? Doesn't anyone know that I need my daily hygiene? ARGH." Sakura screamed out assertively before picking up the phone in haste. _

"_What?"_

"_You should work on properly greeting someone, Sakura." The voice on the other line said in a cold, deep tone._

"_S-Sasuke?" Sakura asked in surprise._

"_Hn."_

"_Sorry. I-I didn't mean to sound so-"_

"_I need to talk to you in person." Sasuke said bluntly._

"_Er. Okay? For what?"_

"_Just meet me at the bridge in half an hour."_

"_Wait! Should I-" But before Sakura could finish, Sasuke had already hung up and the line went dead._

"_Half an hour? AH! That barely gives me time to get ready!" And Sakura took off towards the bathroom._

Sakura stood patiently, watching as some ducks bathed in the water. She glanced at her watch and realized it was only one minute til 1. Sasuke had called her at approximately 12:30. _If Sasuke's late, the world is going to end._ Suddenly Sakura heard some footsteps and turned to face none other than Sasuke himself. She checked her watch again and smiled as she read it was exactly 1. He was promptly on time. She then looked up at Sasuke and noticed he was considerably a head taller than her. His eyes were cold and distant as always and his hair had the same spikiness to it. But his face had lost its childishness and had now held a manly structure to it. And he was nonetheless, gorgeous. Probably more gorgeous than Sakura thought he could ever get. As she moved her gaze from his face to his body, she noticed it was leaner and had more muscles. She could practically see them through his shirt. _Oh my gosh. His body is so perfect. I bet he has rock hard abs under that shirt. Boy, would I love to touch them while making hot passionate l-_

"Sakura." Sasuke said with annoyance.

"Er uh. H-hello!" Sakura stammered nervously.

"Sakura." Sasuke repeated except with a little apprehension in his voice.

"Sorry to be calling you out to a place like this.."

"It's okay!" Sakura smiled. _Why is he acting weird..? If this is a bunshin, someones ass is going to get kicked!_

"Well you see.. I have something to say, but it's nothing much.." Sasuke cursed himself as he noticed his voice seemed a bit shakier than he intended. He gazed at Sakura, watching as her eyes looked unsure. He hoped he wouldn't be regretting this in the future and sighed before continuing.

"I've always.. from a long time ago," Sasuke paused, his cheeks reddening a bit. He lowered his voice into a hushed whisper.

"..liked you." Sakura opened her eyes in shock. _Did he just say.. what I think he said? Oh lord, please tell me I'm not dreaming. _Sakura opened her mouth to say something but Sasuke interrupted her.

"So, don't make me repeat myself!" Sasuke added in a harsh tone, "I like you." He finished. His cheeks seemed to color by the second, so he furtively turned his head to hide his face. Sakura, who was still in shock, stood there. _Sasuke likes me. _She blinked._ Sasuke likes ME. _She blinked again. _Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, the prodigy, the most handsome guy EVER, likes me, Haruno Sakura. Big foreheaded girl. _She then smiled and lifted her hand to hold Sasuke's face, and turned him to face her.

"Sasuke-kun," She said in a gentle tone, "I like you too." She giggled as his eyes widened in astonishment then quickly went back to blankness.

"Hn." He smirked.

"What're you smirking about?" Sakura asked, annoyed that he was smirking at a time like this.

"I already knew you liked me."

"I-how would you know?" Sakura questioned while taking her hand off his cheek.

"I've always known, ever since you started stalking me in our genin days."

"W-what? You're ridiculous. I never _stalked_ you."

"Well you followed me with an obsessive motive. Same difference." Sasuke replied.

"You arrogant little.. I never.. Ugh. Whatever. I don't care. I just thought I should remind you." Sakura crossed her arms.

"Thanks for the reminder." Sasuke half smiled while swooping down and capturing Sakura's lips in a fervent kiss. She managed to uncross her arms and rid of her shock before passionately returning the kiss.

* * *

**Tah-dah! I'm done. Sorry if the ending kind of sucked and if it was bit short. Oh and if Sasuke was a bit OOC. I'm sorry, I tried! Anyway, if anyone is wondering what message thing I'm talking about. Go to  
****www. youtube .com /watch?v iTY5rhRX6M8 (without the spaces of course. There's also an equal sign between v and i) It's really cute how Sugiyama Noriaki sounds heh. Anyway, hoped you liked it! And I'd appreciate it if you reviewed :)!**


End file.
